


Costume

by vicesgerard



Series: Emo One Shots [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Divorce, Halloween, M/M, it's hella angsty, my sister said to write angst and fluff in one fic so this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesgerard/pseuds/vicesgerard
Summary: In which Frank can't put together a damn costume and when Jamia drops off the kids for trick-or-treating the truth comes out.





	Costume

"C'mon, Frankie, just go as a damn couple costume with me!" My boyfriend has his head in our closet, the rest of him poking out from the doorway. "Don't go through the stress of trying to put something together,"

Frank steps away from the closet, turning to look at me. "No!" He turns back, causing me to laugh. "This is the only time I'm allowed to dress up without people thinking I'm a psychopath, I'm not going to just go as something easy!"

I look at my watch. "Please, love, I thought you already told Jamia you'd take the twins trick-or-treating? Lindsey is dropping off Bandit in twenty minutes, we don't have time for this!" Frank lets out a groan of annoyance, shoving past me. "Hey, don't take out your anger about how lazy you are on me. This isn't my fault."

He purses his lips, glaring at me. "Fuck you, Gee." I laugh, sitting down on our bed.

"Not right now!" I call after him, smiling. I hear him slam our front door before I let out a sigh. I may as well let him cool off, but sometimes he drives me insane with how hard he is to deal with. I pull on my vampire costume, looking at the smaller costume lying on Frank's side of the bed. If he would only wear the damn costume this wouldn't be happening. I lie on the bed before pulling out my phone and texting Frank.

 **You:** Babe, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to upset you

 **Frankie:** yeah well you did

I sigh, throwing my phone across the room. I stand up, walking out of our room and through our messy dining room. I can see him sitting on our front steps, head in his hands. I only realize the tears rolling down his cheeks when he jolts forward and wipes his eyes. I open the door causing him to turn around and look at me. He sniffles, giving me a weak smile. "Hey,"

"Hey." I sit down next to him, squeezing his hand. "You alright?" He shrugs, placing his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm a fuck up," I shake my head, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me.

"Hey, no. You're not a fuck up. You're the farthest from a fuck up. I love you, you know that. I could never not love you." He sighs, placing his head back on my shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes as the cold autumn air whips around us, whispering secrets in our ears.

Our silence is interupted as the noise of a car horn honks from the other side of the house. I stand up, walking around the corner to where Lindsey's car is parked. She opens the front seat door, walking around and helping Bandit out of her car seat. I can hear her mumbling to our daughter as Bandit giggles and tries to run away from her. "Hey, c'mon, kid. Be good for Daddy and Frank, okay? Cherry and Lily will be trick-or-treating with you." Bandit nods, kissing Lindsey on the cheek and running over to me.

"Daddy!" she laughs, throwing her arms around me. "Daddy!"

"Cutie," I say, poking her on the nose as I pick her up, causing her to giggle some more. "I like your costume." Lindsey walks over to us, smiling as she pushes her hair out of her face.

"Thanks! Mom made it!" She's dressed as a splitting image of the Queen of Hearts and you can tell Lindsey spent time on it.

"Lynz, hey," She smiles, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "What time do you want her back to your place?"

She sighs. "Whenever you, Frank, and the twins are done with her. If she stays the night it's ok, just text me plans. Thanks for taking her for the night, Gee." I nod, setting Bandit down.

"Hey, go find Frank, ok?" She nods, giggling and running off.

"How's Frank taking the divorce? I know that Jamia didn't really handle it well, with taking most of the cutody over the twins." Lindsey asks. I sigh, nodding.

"Yeah, he's ok, I think. It's just hard for him to settle in here. He and Jamia were like a couple from a Disney movie. They were perfect, like Cinderella and Prince Charming. No one thought that they'd ever get a divorce. I think it's also been hard on the kids. At least when you and I called it off it was mutual," She nods.

"Yeah." We both go quiet, getting lost in our thoughts. She breaks the silence, sighing. "Just, let me know if he ever needs someone to talk to. I'm definately here," I'm surprised when she walks over and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her, letting her face fall onto my shoulder. She sighs, letting go and walking back to her car. "Happy Halloween, Gerard."

"Happy Halloween, Lindsey." I say as she gets in her car and drives off. I watch where her car disappeared from, knowing that Jamia will be here soon. I hear two sets of feet walking up behind me, and I turn around to see Frank and Bandit standing with her little hand in his big one.

We all stand there until Jamia's car pulls up. The twins both shove out of the back of the car, running over to us. "Hey, Dad," Cherry calls as she continues past us into the house. "I'm going to put my costume on!" He laughs.

"Ok, nice to see you too!" Lily shrugs at us, running after her sister. Jamia steps out of her van, not making eye contact with either Frank or I. She walks up to Bandit.

"Nice costume, kid." Bandit gives Jamia a half smile before blurting out what was clearly on her mind.

"Why did you leave Frank?" Jamia looks at Bandit funny before sighing and kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"It's not like that, kiddo. Frank and I just weren't happy anymore. You get that, with Gerard and your mom getting divorced." Bandit shakes her head, looking at the ground.

"But they weren't mad at each other. Why are you mad at Frank? Weren't you in love?" Jamia tries to find the right response but struggles, finally giving up.

"I'm not mad at him, ok? I'm going to go help the twins put on their costumes, do you want to help?" Bandit sighs, nodding and following Jamia.

I sit on the curb, Frank joining me a few seconds later. "You ok, love?" He sighs, grasping for the right words.

"How could she not know? How could she act like this isn't hard for both of us? Do you know how hard this has been? Only seeing my kids on the weekends and acting like we weren't head over heels for each other? We were so in love, Gee, what changed?"

"I don't know, Frankie, I really don't." The three kids come running out, all laughing. Jamia follows them a small smile on her face. "Let's go, Dad!" Lily giggles, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away from the curb.

He smiles. "Alright, alright. Calm down, kid. You coming, Gee?" I frown, looking at him in the clothes he'd been wearing earlier.

"You aren't wearing a costume? What happened to 'Oh, I'm Frank and I have to wear a costume Halloween is such a big deal'? At least wear your old Frankenstein mask, Frankie." He sighs, looking at what he's wearing.

"Don't need a costume. Can't you see my smile is costume enough?" He sighs, grabbing his daughters' hands and walking away. I share a look with Jamia before I look at Bandit.

"You ready to go, kid?" Bandit looks at Frank, threading her eyebrows together.

"Is Frank ok?" I sigh.

"I don't know, kid, I really don't."


End file.
